


Thicc

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio has to go.





	Thicc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Biting back the thunderous fear, Prompto steps forward and envelopes Gladiolus in a warm, tight hug. Gladiolus hesitates for a fraction of a second, then crushes Prompto against his broad chest. Prompto buries his face in Gladiolus’ shoulder. He doesn’t even care that Ignis and Noctis are _right there_, in the threshold of their hotel room, waiting for Gladiolus to leave. It isn’t until Ignis murmurs a quiet, “Prompto,” that Prompto begrudgingly steps away. 

He tells Gladiolus, “Stay safe, okay, big guy?” He smiles like it’s a joke, because Gladiolus is enormous and fierce and could defeat anyone, _anything_ in battle. But he might not be able to conquer himself, and Prompto’s ridiculously worried. Gladiolus pats his shoulder and offers a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine,” he grunts, sounding genuinely confident, which helps. “I probably won’t go too crazy this time; leaving’s just a precaution.”

Prompto asks, “Really?” Even though he knows Gladiolus is just trying to make him feel better. 

“Yeah, really. It gets a bit easier every time. I think I’ll retain my mind almost completely tonight, but when the full moon goes up... I just don’t want to take chances around you and Noct.”

Noctis mutters behind them, “And Iggy.”

Gladiolus dons a lopsided grin. “Iggy can take care of himself, Princess. You’re the one I gotta watch out for.”

“Hey!”

Gladiolus laughs. Prompto tries to join in, but it sounds hollow. Maybe Gladiolus can see that, because he nudges Prompto’s arm and tells him, “Seriously, Prom. Don’t worry. I’m even gonna take my phone this time, so you can call me if you need to.”

Prompto blinks. He didn’t think Gladiolus would want to take something so breakable as a phone when he’s about to go full beast mode, transforming into a thick, towering demon covered in fur. He’ll be even bigger than usual, tougher, stronger—vicious and _feral_. And he’ll have to strip his clothes off, because otherwise they’ll be ripped to shreds like last time, when he wandered back in rags and his hand between his thighs. At least this time he might, hopefully, be able to call and tell them his location, and Prompto can bring him some new pants. He could even take a picture of whatever wilderness he ends up in, so it’ll be easier for them to find him. 

Maybe he could even take a picture of himself in full werewolf form, which comes back around to another idea Prompto’s only had in the dead of night, when he’s thinking more with other body parts than his brain. 

Maybe he’s blushing. Gladiolus lifts a brow like he can read Prompto’s thoughts. Prompto sucks in a breath and decides to just go for it—he lifts up on his toes and leans in to Gladiolus’ ear, shielding his mouth with one hand. 

He whispers, “Any chance you could take a dick pic while you’re all buffed out?”

Gladiolus snorts and laughs. Prompto’s _definitely_ blushing, but it’ll be worth it if he gets his wish. Gladiolus chuckles, “Sure, kid,” and slaps his rear. While Prompto yelps, Gladiolus ducks in to whisper back, “But don’t expect to get fucked with it until I’m sure I can control it.”

Prompto licks his lips and mumbles thickly, “That sounds worth waiting for.”

When Gladiolus pulls away, he winks. Ignis ushers, “You’d best leave now.”

Gladiolus nods and waves, heading out of the safety of their four walls. Prompto retreats to shut the door and stand with the others. They discuss playing King’s Knight while they wait up, even Noctis too tense to sleep, but Prompto declines—he wanders off to avidly check his phone for other things.


End file.
